Moonpaw's Adventure!
by MewMewLight271
Summary: Moonpaw was an ordinary kittypet. But, one day a rouge attacks her and her friends. Since her owners weren't there, there was only one choice, the woods. Will Moonpaw regret it or be thankful she did? Second Fanfic! OC'S ACCEPTED! -On Hold due to lost files-
1. Intro the Clans and names

I got bored and I really, really, really, LOVE Warriors! If you don't know what Warriors are look it up! I really recommend it. I also saw this Warrior fan animation vids on YouTube. I do NOT own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! I'll put who is who right now. I'll make the official first chapter when I can.

**MoonClan**

**Leader**

GreenStar- A white colored she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy**

Bluefang- A rusty colored tom with one blue eye and one gray eye.

(Apprentice-Blackpaw)

**Medicine Cat**

Graypelt- A gray colored she-cat with amber eyes. On her coat are small black stripes.

**Warriors**

Shadowstripe- A jet black tom with gray paws and a gray tail. His eyes are green.

(Apprentice-Mousepaw)

Ashclaw- A gray tom with black ears and paws. His eyes are dark brown

(Apprentice-Longpaw)

Redheart- A rusty colored tom with orange eyes. His paws and ears are white.

(Apprentice- Moonpaw)

Fireclaw- A flame colored tom with dark brown eyes.

(Apprentice- Amberpaw)

Yellowheart- An orange yellowish she-cat with blue eyes.

(Apprentice-Shadowpaw)

**Apprentices**

Longpaw- A black-and-white tom with icy blue eyes.

Moonpaw- A black she-cat with a little crescent moon mark on her chest. Her eyes are brown.

Mousepaw- A Russian Blue cat aka. Gray-blue she-cat with light brown eyes

Blackpaw- A jet black tom with sharp fangs. He has white blueish eyes

Shadowpaw- A dusty colored tom with dark brown eyes.

Amberpaw- A jet black tom with amber eyes and slash mark on his chest

**Queens**

Spottedflower- A black she-cat with white splotches and amber eyes

Sandfur- A dusty colored she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenfur- A gray colored she-cat with yellow eyes

**Elders**

Silvereye- A gray colored she-cat with one silverish eye and one gray eye.

Lionstorm- A dusty colored tom with shaggy brown fur. His eyes are brown.

**SunClan**

**Leader**

Darkstar- A jet black tom with gray eyes.

**Deputy**

Mistystripe- A gray colored she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Nightpaw- A white tom with violet eyes. On his face is a small black swirl that looks like a note.

**Warriors**

Lightstreak- A brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**DarkClan**

**Leader**

Stonestar- A dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Lightheart- A dusty colored she-cat with light amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Blossomstorm- Light brown she-cat with white paws. She has green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Sunpaw- A white tom with a black splotch on his left eye. His eyes are amber

Redpaw- A jet black tom with light blue eyes and small yellow star-like mark on shoulder.

**LeafClan**

**Leader**

Leafstar- A gray she-cat with black splotches and yellow eyes

**Deputy**

Yellowfur- A dusty colored tom with brown ears and brown eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Greeneye- A black she-cat with one green eye and one orange eye. Her ears are white.

**Warriors**

Blueheart- A white colored she-cat with honey colored eyes.

Foxclaw- A brown tom with a large rusty colored tail. His eyes are green

**I'll try to make the first chapter as fast as I can! I own all this cats. Until the first chapter bye!**


	2. Chapter 1 Moonpaw's Arrival

**Chapter 1 Moonpaw's arrival **

'Run, run, run!' Light thought running as fast as she could. She had to get away from the rouge. She could still hear the cries of her friends in her ears. Her heart felt like it was being broken into two. Suddenly, the rouge leaped on her. 'I-I have to fight now!' Light thought, getting up. The rouge unsheathed his claws and leaped up. Light stood there frozen. Only when she felt the pain from the rouge's previous attack, that's when she moved. Light leaped up as well, her claws unsheathed. The rouge was quiet surprised, but recovered quickly. Light swiped the rouge with her claws. The rouge was taken aback and fell down. The rouge got back up and faced her like that was nothing. Light was surprised. 'How did that not work?!' she thought, backing away slowly as the rouge neared her. The rouge ran to her and swiped her with its claws. All you could hear was the sound the claws made once it reached Light's face. Since the impact was so strong, Light hit a tree, hard. Light weakly got up. She felt really dizzy from the impact. Suddenly, a rusty colored cat appeared and bit the rouge's neck and threw him to the other side. "Are you okay? Hang in there; I'll take you to Graypelt right now." The tom meowed. That's the only thing Light heard before she blacked out.

"Is she okay, Graypelt?" A voice meowed. "Yes, Greenstar. This cat will survive. She'll just have some minor wounds." Another voice meowed. Light opened her eyes to see two she-cats's looking at her. "I'm Greenstar." Meowed the white cat. "And I'm Graypelt." The gray cat meowed at her. "W-Where am I?" Light whimpered, slightly. "You're in MoonClan territory." Greenstar mewed. "MoonClan?" Light asked. "Yes. MoonClan is filled with warriors." Greenstar mewed. "Well, it used to be filler before." Graypelt meowed sadly. "You fought as strong as you could young one." A voice said. They all turned they're heads to see a rusty colored tom with one blue eye and one gray eye. "Bluefang! A surprise to see you here." Greenstar mewed in surprise. "Well, I had to see if the victim was all right." Bluefang meowed. "Anyway, I talked to Greenstar. Would you like to join the Clan?" Bluefang mewed. "M-Me join? …. Sure. I have nowhere else to go." Light mewed, as she remembered her friends' cries. Greenstar nodded. "Follow me then." She mewed. As Light began to follow Greenstar, she noticed they were going outside. And that there were about 30 cats' or less. "All cat's old enough to catch there own prey, come to Clan Rock." Greenstar announced. Almost immediately, the cat's started to pour outside to surround the big rock. "Here with us is a kittypet with talent. After seeing her fight we asked her join." Greenstar stared. There were a few mummers, but nothing else. "From this day on you will be know as Moonpaw." Greenstar mewed at her, before touching her nose. Moonpaw was lost at words. She did the same thing Greenstar did, and waited. "Redheart will be your mentor." Greenstar mewed pointing her tail at a rusty colored cat with white ears. The cat nodded, and ran to meet Moonpaw. "I'm Redheart. I'll be your mentor. Now follow me, I'll show you were the apprentice den is." Redheart mewed, running back inside. Moonpaw followed Redheart to a medium sized den. "Remember to get up early at sunrise for training." Redheart mewed before running off. Moonpaw stepped in hesitantly and saw three other cats'.

**I'm trying to upload everyday, so the few chapters might be small. You'll see who Moonpaw's clanmates is in the next chapter. Light was Moonpaw when she was a kittypet. I do NOT own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	3. Chapter 2 Moonpaw's new friends

**Chapter 2 Moonpaw's New Friends**

Moonpaw hesitantly stepped in and saw three other cats. There was one she-cat and two toms. The black-and-white tom (who was the smallest) approached Moonpaw, before the others. "Nice to meet you, Moonpaw!" The tom mewed."I'm Longpaw. Welcome to the clan." Longpaw meowed with delight. The orange yellowish she-cat was the next. "I'm Yellowpaw. Nice to finally meet another she-cat apprentice." Yellowpaw mewed with a smile. Moonpaw smiled back. 'I thought they're gonna be mean to me.' She thought. "The one in the back is-" Longpaw started but was interrupted by the tom in the back. "I'm Sunpaw." He mewed impatiently. He faced Longpaw. "You may be new as well, but I can introduce myself." Sunpaw spat out, before leaving. "Sheesh, I just thought you weren't going to introduce yourself." Longpaw muttered. But he lightened up quickly. "So, how did you get into our clan?" Longpaw asked, curiously. Moonpaw's smile disappeared. "Um..." She started, but Yellowpaw quickly scolded Longpaw. "She can tell us when she's ready. But I wouldn't mind hearing it though." "Okay, I'll tell you what happened from the beginning. It started this evening, when I went to play with my friends…..

"Come on, Light!" My friend Note mewed to me. "Coming!" I had yelled. Once I was at the top of our favorite hill, that's when I saw Note and Music. Note was a pure white tom with violet eyes. On his face, he had a black swirl, which looked like a small note. Music was a jet black tom with light blue eyes. On his shoulder he had this small yellow mark that looked like a star but it only had 4 sides. I had really liked Music more than Note, well, because I had a crush on him. Anyway they were brothers, and we used to play together, everyday. As we played fight, Note heard a noise. "Hey! Did you hear that?" Note asked. "Yeah, I heard that too." Music replied. I nodded. Suddenly, this rouge jumped out the bush and attacked Music and Note in one blow. I jumped back in surprise. Note and Music cried a horrible cry. If I was a human, I would've covered my ears. It was that horrible. As the rouge faced me with an evil glare, I ran to the woods, the cries of my friends echoing in my ears.

"And that's what happened." Moonpaw mewed sadly. When she looked up Longpaw and Yellowpaw both had their mouth open wide. Yellowpaw was the first to recover. "I'm so sorry for your lost." Yellowpaw mewed to me. "I would hate that if that happened to me." Longpaw mewed before yawning. Yellowpaw laughed. "Longpaw's right about that yawn. I'm sleepy." Yellowpaw mewed, before going to her nest, which was the closes to the wall. "Night." Longpaw mewed with another yawn, before going to his nest, which as near the entrance. Moonpaw got up and gathered some moss and put it in the middle of the room. Moonpaw sighed. 'I hope they're okay.' She thought silently. As she was about to go to sleep, that's when she heard something. When she looked at the entrance, she was shocked. It was…..

**Cliffhanger! Whoot! Oh and to the guest** **that** **left the comment, I write when I come back home. So in the morning all I have to do is write a few more. See you in the next chapter! I do NOT own Warriors Erin Hunter does!**


	4. Chapter 3 Training and Battle

**Chapter 4 Training! And Battle**

When she looked at the entrance, she was shocked. It was, Music. "M-Music! What are you doing here?!" Moonpaw asked. "I'm here to ask you a question." Music mewed, strangely calm. Moonpaw froze. What did he want to ask her? Music went on. "Why did you leave us?" Music asked. "I-I." Moonpaw started. "Why, Light, Why!?" Music hissed. "WHY!?" Music yelled. Moonpaw crouched down low, shaking with fear. Then without warning, Music ran towards her. "Hey! Uh what was your name again? Oh yeah, Moonpaw Wake up!" A voice yelled. Moonpaw woke up startled. To see… Sunpaw? Sunpaw loomed over Moonpaw. "Are you okay? Come on, your gonna miss training." He faced Longpaw who just woke up too. "Hurry up, Ravenfur's waiting for you." Sunpaw mewed. Longpaw nodded and ran out. Moonpaw got up and faced Sunpaw. "Thanks for waking me up." Moonpaw mewed. Then without even thinking about it, she licked Sunpaw's ear. Sunpaw looked at her startled and shocked. He was blushing too. Moonpaw ran out to see Redheart waiting for her. "What toke you so long kid?" Redheart mewed to her. "I'm not used to it, that's it." Moonpaw meowed. Right after Moonpaw said that, Sunpaw came out looking dazed. "Sorry, Bluefang I had to wake up the newbie's." Sunpaw mewed, still slightly dazed. Bluefang nodded and Sunpaw and he left. Redheart flicked me over to him to follow him out the den. As I followed Redheart, I looked at my surrounds. I didn't notice this kit trying to bite my tail. When it did bite my tail, I turned around to face him. Redheart kept moving though. "Sorry, I was trying to find my friends and I got distracted." The kit mewed to me, hanging his head in an apologetic way. The kit was a dusty colored tom with dark brown eyes. "I'm Shadowkit. They call me that because I have dark brown eyes." Shadowkit mewed.

"Nice to meet you, Shadowkit, I'm Moonpaw." Moonpaw mewed to the kit. "But I have to go train. I'll visit you in the nursery later, okay?" Moonpaw told Shadowkit. Shadowkit nodded, before running back to the nursery. Moonpaw sighed and left to find Redheart. Redheart was outside, next to a big acorn tree. He had his eyes shut. "Redheart, are you okay?" Moonpaw asked. Redheart opened his eyes, and crouched down. Moonpaw, who was confused, followed suit. After a while of crouching, Redheart suddenly leaped up, and unsheathed his claws. Moonpaw then understood. He was testing her, of how much she knew. Moonpaw waited until Redheart was only a mouse length away. Moonpaw quickly jumped to the side, thinking that she could catch Redheart off guard. But Redheart landed gently on the ground, and ran to her quickly. Moonpaw tried to dodge, but she was a little slow. Redheart scratched her face. Moonpaw retried back and hissed. She could still feel the pain in her cheek. Redheart leaped back right on time when Moonpaw tried to scratch him. But Moonpaw was prepared. She leaped to the side and attacked Redheart at his side, quickly. Moonpaw made Redheart tumble back, and Moonpaw used this to her advantage. She pinned him down. Redheart smiled at Moonpaw. "Good job, young one." Redheart mewed, while Moonpaw got off of him. "Very well done." Greenstar mewed to Moonpaw jumping out of a bush. "Greenstar, Redheart, did you two set this up?" Moonpaw asked them. Right when Greenstar was going to answer, another cat ran to them. "Greenstar! Sunpaw and DarkClan warriors have attacked the Clan!" the cat yelled. Greenstar gasped and ran to the Clan with the cat right behind her. Redheart nodded to Moonpaw. They both ran to the Clan.

**I was going to stop right here, but Na, I'll keep writing on.**

When Moonpaw and Redheart reached the camp, they were greeted by DarkClan warriors attacking MoonClan warriors. Ravenfur was protecting the nursery. Shadowstripe and Fireclaw were attacking four warriors who ganged up on Bluefang. Greenstar was attacking a dark brown tom with blue eyes. Redheart ran to help Ravenfur. Moonpaw looked around and what she found made her want to scream. Shadowkit was about to get scooped up by a dusty colored she-cat with light amber eyes. Moonpaw ran and leaped on the she-cat. The she-cat yelped from the sudden attack. Moonpaw sinked her claws into the she-cat. "Shadowkit! Run and don't look back!" Moonpaw screamed. Shadowkit ran off. The she-cat shook off Moonpaw and pinned her down. She scratched Moonpaw after each strike and right when she was about to do the ending blow, Moonpaw picked up hind legs and kicked her off. "DarkClan retreat!" the dark brown tom with blue eyes yelled and ran out. The she-cat hissed at Moonpaw as she said "Don't you forget about me, Lightheart." Lightheart ran off. Moonpaw looked over her clan. A lot of the cats were injured, but okay. Shadowkit ran to her. "Thank you, Moonpaw." Shadowkit mewed to her. Moonpaw smiled weakly. Graypelt ran to her. She gave her poppy seeds to chew and rubbed some herbs into her wounds. Longpaw and Yellowpaw ran over to Moonpaw. "Are you okay?!" they asked together. Moonpaw nodded. "Sunpaw betrayed us." Yellowpaw mewed sadly. Moonpaw, Longpaw, Yellowpaw, and even Shadowkit, looked up at the moon. "Oh, LightClan, oh why?" Yellowpaw mewed to the moon.

**That's it for today. Sorry if the battles weren't good, I'm still new to it. Until the next chapter, bye!**


	5. Chapter 4 Conculson-NOT THE END-

**Chapter 4 The Conclusion (It's not over, I just wanna call it that)**

Moonpaw sighed. It's been a week, since the attack. Since then they had new apprentices. Moonpaw looked over to the left of her to see Ashpaw, Blackpaw, and Mousepaw. Yellowpaw had become a warrior. She was now referred as Yellowheart. Shadowkit had become an apprentice yesterday. He was now Shadowpaw. Moonpaw and Longpaw were still apprentices. Shadowpaw kept acting if was still a kit. But who can blame him? Ever since the attack, we couldn't trust anyone. But one day changed it all.

Moonpaw was out catching prey by herself. She had just found a plump mouse. She crouched down low. Her tail not even touching the ground. Moonpaw leaped up and delivered a finishing blow. But it looked like someone wanted that mouse as well. When Moonpaw was about to pick up the fresh kill, a cat attacked her. She was thrown to the ground. Moonpaw picked herself up and charged at the cat. Her claws were now unsheathed. Right when she was about to attack the cat, she saw his face. Note. "N-Note?" Moonpaw asked. "Light?" the cat asked. After a few seconds of silence, Note and Moonpaw started to rejoice. "You're alive!" Moonpaw mewed happily. "So are you!" Note mewed happily as well. "I don't go by Light anymore. I go by Moonpaw." Moonpaw told her friend. "I don't go by Note either. I'm Nightpaw." Nightpaw told her. "What Clan are you in?" Moonpaw asked. "SunClan." Nightpaw mewed. "But we were attacked by DarkClan last week." Nightpaw mewed sadly. "MoonClan was attacked too." Moonpaw mewed. "Why are they attacking us?" Nightpaw asked Moonpaw. Moonpaw shrugged. She wanted to know to. "Have you seen Music?" Moonpaw asked Nightpaw. Hope was covered on Moonpaw's sentence. Nightpaw sadly shook his head. "I thought you found him." Nightpaw mewed sadly. The two stayed there in silence. Finally, Moonpaw broke the silence. "I have to go back now. I'll see you at the Gathering." Moonpaw mewed picking up the fresh-kill. Nightpaw nodded and ran off.

Moonpaw headed her way home. When Moonpaw placed her fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile, she heard Spottedflower and Sandfur whispering. She walked to them. "What are you guys talking about?" Moonpaw asked. "You weren't here when it took place?" Spottedflower asked her. Moonpaw shook her head. "Sunpaw came back with 3 DarkClan warriors and catnapped Longpaw." Sandfur mewed sadly; try to sooth Spottedflower who started crying. Moonpaw's eyes widened. 'Why did LightClan let this happen?!' Moonpaw thought.

**I will try to make a filler chapter tomorrow! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5 Whether or not,should he live?

**Chapter 5 Whether or not should he live?**

'Why did LightClan let this happen?' Moonpaw thought. 'Longpaw was catnapped by Sunpaw and DarkClan, but why?' Moonpaw sighed and went to the apprentice den. She went to her nest and layed down. Mousepaw went to Moonpaw. "You heard?" Mousepaw asked. Moonpaw nodded her head. Mousepaw sighed. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Mousepaw suddenly asked. Moonpaw nodded again. "Does B-." But she didn't finish, because Bluefang suddenly announced "Get into fight positions! Rouge's are attacking MoonClan!" 'Not again!' Moonpaw thought, while getting up and running to the fight. When, Moonpaw got out, it looked like someone was waiting for her. Moonpaw froze. 'No, No, please no. I must be seeing things.' Moonpaw thought not wanting to believe what was in front of her. Music, he was in front of her. Music raised his head. His light blue eyes no longer showed kindness and innocentness. They showed hatred and anger.

* * *

"Hello, Light. Or may I say, Moonpaw." Music mewed with an evil glare. "How do you know my Clan name?" Moonpaw asked with a little fear tingling in her sentence. Music smirked (if cat's can smirk). "Longpaw was crying 'Moonpaw will save me! Moonpaw will save us all!' And yes, I am part of DarkClan. I always have been. Blossomstorm foresaw it. So, they sent me to destroy you. Because YOU would get in the way of DarkClan. YOU would save MoonClan, LeafClan, and SunClan." Music mewed angrily. Moonpaw's eyes widened. 'This is not true! It can't be!' Moonpaw thought. "Oh, and I don't go by Music. I go by Redpaw, because of how much strength I have!" Redpaw cackled evilly. "Now, it's time me for to finish it!" Redpaw lunged at the frozen with fear Moonpaw. 'This is like my dream. LightClan tried to warn me. I'm sorry Longpaw. I'm sorry Nightpaw. Everybody, thank you for taking me in. I'm sorry.' Moonpaw shut her eyes waiting for the strike. SCRATCH! Then there was the sicking sound of a body hitting a wall, hard. But Moonpaw felt no pain. She opened her. Redpaw was panting. She looked down. She gasped. The one who toke the deathblow was, Shadowpaw.

* * *

**I have put on a poll for you guys to decide whether or not Shadowpaw should live. I'll try to post another one today! I'll try! If you can't do that review it! should live. OR should die.**


	7. Chapter 6 What else happens

**Chapter 6**

**-With Nightpaw-**

Nightpaw hummed while he made his way through camp. Mistystripe was wiping her to the left and right. Right when she saw Nightpaw, she ran to him. "Nightpaw! I need to tell you something really important!" Mistystripe mewed to him. "What is it?" Nightpaw asked. "Your friend, Moonpaw (He told her) Music is going to MoonClan to murder her!" Mistystripe yelled. Nightpaw's eyes widened. Not even replaying back to her, he ran as fast as he could. 'Please LightClan, let her be alright.' Nightpaw thought. Suddenly, a gray she-cat with black splotches and amber eyes burst out onto the field. The she-cat stared at the Nightpaw. "You're Nightpaw, right?" She asked. Nightpaw nodded, clearly annoyed. "Hurry, let's go to MoonClan!" the she-cat mewed, before running towards MoonClan territory. Nightpaw was confused why she would help; he hadn't seen her around before, but followed her anyway. 'I'm coming Moonpaw! I'm almost there!' Nightpaw thought, making himself ran as fast as he could. The she-cat halted on front of a MoonClan warrior fighting a rouge, but it smelled like a DarkClan cat. "Nightpaw run to your left and she should be there. Hurry!" The she-cat yelled running to help a white she-cat with green eyes. Nightpaw ran and saw Moonpaw and … Music? Music unsheathed his claws and ran towards Moonpaw. "Moonpaw!" Nightpaw tried to yell, but there was a lump in his throat ('because he was sad). But then, a dusty colored tom threw himself in front of Moonpaw. He hit the wall and landed back in front of Moonpaw. Nightpaw ran towards Moonpaw. The tom layed on the floor, very still. Moonpaw stared at the body. Music looked at Nightpaw. "Note. Good, you're here too. It's time for you die too." Music mewed with an amused grin. "Shadowpaw." Moonpaw muttered. Moonpaw nudged his body. Nightpaw hissed, before unsheathing his claws. "Why are you doing this Music!?" Nightpaw hissed. "His name isn't Music, its Redpaw." Moonpaw muttered her eyes still on Shadowpaw. Nightpaw got ready, crouching down low. Redpaw did the same thing. As if in sync, they both leaped up at the same time. Nightpaw scratched Redpaw as much as he could, but his tries was futile. Redpaw bit the scruff of his neck and flung him to the other side. Nightpaw shakily got back up. He ran towards Redpaw, but before he could attack, the same gray she-cat with black splotches and amber eyes, attacked Redpaw. Redpaw yelped and once his feet touched the ground, he yelled "Retreat!" and ran off with the others. "Thanks." Nightpaw mewed to the she-cat. "Graypelt, can you come here?" the she-cat mewed to Graypelt who came out of the den with herbs and poppy seeds. Graypelt ran towards them and checked Shadowpaw. "Shadowpaw's gonna … make it." Graypelt mewed with a sigh of relief. "He's going to be knocked out for awhile though." Graypelt mewed. Greenstar came out looking kinda beat up. "Thank you, Leafstar." Greenstar mewed with a smile. "That's what friends are for right?" Leafstar mewed. The day passed by making sure everybody was okay.

**I know boring. *sigh* Nobody voted or reviewed so I let Shadowpaw live :) **

**So Leafstar and Greenstar are friends, hmm? This is all part of my plan, so sorry if it's boring. I might be busy tomorrow, but I'll try to update anyway.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Crescent Moon is here for Business!**

Moonpaw yawned. Life was back to normal. There were no more attacks from DarkClan. 'Except, we haven't found Longpaw.' Moonpaw thought with a frown. 'I'll go visit Shadowpaw to see how his wounds are holding up.' Moonpaw thought before leaving the den. When she entered the medicine den, Shadowpaw was trying to stand up. Graypelt was there, too. She sighed. "Oh! Moonpaw! Greenstar was looking for you. She thought you went to visit Shadowpaw." Graypelt told Moonpaw; once she found out she was there. Moonpaw nodded and went to see Greenstar. "Yes, Greenstar?" Moonpaw mewed once she reached Greenstar's den. "Ah, Moonpaw come here I need to tell you something." Greenstar mewed, stepping out of the shadows. Moonpaw followed her to the inside of her den. Greenstar sat down and motioned to Moonpaw with her tail to sit down. She sat. "Moonpaw, me and Leafstar talked about you. We came up with a plan. We want you to got to SunClan territory and convince Darkstar to help us defeat DarkClan. You will go as a loner, by the name, Crescent Moon. You will tell them that you came from LightClan to check on them. We told LightClan about this plan and they agreed. So, are you going to help the Clans?" Greenstar mewed fast, but desperately. Moonpaw looked dazed from all the talking. But she nodded anyway. "Good. You will go tomorrow at sunrise. You are dismissed." Greenstar mewed. Moonpaw left. 'So, I'm Crescent Moon now. Wow, too many names. First, Light, then Moonpaw, and now Crescent Moon.' Moonpaw thought. "Moonpaw! Go fetch some fresh-kill for the elders!" Ravenfur yelled. Moonpaw ran off. Soon the scent of a mouse nearby reached her nose. It was a mouse length away. She crouched down low and got ready to leap. Right when she was about leap on it, a cat attacked her and pinned her down. Moonpaw looked up at her attacker. It was a jet black tom with a brown underbelly. He had amber eyes and a small white moon mark like Moonpaw's. His tail was white tipped to. He smirked at her. "Nice to meet you, Moonpaw. I've heard rumors about you." He said. Moonpaw suddenly knew today was going to be a long day.

**It's small I know! Sorry! I'll say who he is tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 8 Moonpaw & Whitepaw!

**Chapter 8 **

Moonpaw suddenly knew today was going to be a long day. "Who are you and what do you want!?" Moonpaw hissed from under his grasp. "My name is Whitepaw. I was looking for you." Whitepaw mewed getting off of her. "What Clan are you in? Or are you a loner? Maybe a kittypet?" Moonpaw asked. 'He doesn't smell like DarkClan, SunClan, LeafClan, or even my Clan. I should be prepared anyway.' Moonpaw thought, getting into crouching position. Whitepaw stayed quiet. He didn't know if he could trust her. He wasn't from here….. And he wasn't a dumb ol' kittypet. "I-I came from Blood Woods." Whitepaw mewed. Moonpaw sat down, but she was ready for any attacks. Moonpaw cocked her head to the side. "What's Blood Woods?" She asked. "Blood Woods is a place for cats and kits that got lost or abandoned from wars that the Clans started." Whitepaw explained. Moonpaw nodded. "Why were you looking for me?" Moonpaw asked. Whitepaw looked at her, then the ground. 'Could I really tell her?' He looked at her. She was waiting patiently. The sun reflected off her coat wonderfully. Her eyes sparkled with interest. They were a wonderful color of brown, but if you leaned closer you could see some amber in them. Her mark on her chest was wonderful, to-. Whitepaw shook his head. He was here to convince her to join Blood Woods. Except, SHE was convincing HIM that she was cute. "What's wrong?" Moonpaw asked, getting annoyed from all the staring. Whitepaw took a step back from the sudden comment and blushed. "The reason I was looking for you, was to …." Whitepaw tried to come up with something, so he couldn't tell her the truth. Then he remembered. She was going to SunClan to convince (A.N. STALKER!) Darkstar to help them defeat DarkClan. "Help you; convince Darkstar to help LeafClan and MoonClan. I'm going by the name New Moon. Greenstar went to Blood Woods to ask for help. She thought you could use some help. Except, you can't tell anyone." Whitepaw mewed a little too fast. Luckily, Moonpaw bought it. She smiled and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Moonpaw mewed running to catch another mouse. Whitepaw sighed, once she was out of earshot. 'Whew, she bought it.' He thought, before running back to Blood Woods.

**I'm … so…tired. *yawn* these are getting shorter, because of homework and waking up late in the morning. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Moonpaw got up and sneakily left the Clan at sunrise. Right when she stepped out in the sunshine, she ran for it. Using her sense of smell, she easily went to the border of SunClan. Guess who was waiting for her. Whitepaw. "You ready?" He asked her. Moonpaw nodded. Even though she was an apprentice, she was sent to an important mission. "First we have to hide our scent. Okay, what I plan-." Whitepaw started, but was interrupted when Moonpaw mewed, "I swimmed in the nearest river near MoonClan. I don't have the scent of MoonClan, anymore." Whitepaw stood there frozen. 'I guess I have to go solo. Here I come trees.' Whitepaw thought, running into the woods. Moonpaw sat down and waited patiently.

**2 minutes later…..**

Whitepaw came back with a sharp woodsy scent. It kinda stung Moonpaw's nose, but she didn't complain. As the two walked into SunClan, they're immediately surrounded by SunClan warriors. Moonpaw quickly realized one was Nightpaw. "Mistystripe, they don't smell like the other Clans." A brown tabby tom with green eyes mewed. "I know, Lightstreak." Mistystripe mewed, before looking at Moonpaw and Whitepaw. "Who are you?" Mistystripe asked them. Whitepaw cleared his throat. "I'm New Moon." Whitepaw, I mean New Moon mewed. "I'm Crescent Moon." Crescent Moon mewed. "We're from LightClan. We were sent to check on SunClan." Crescent Moon meowed. Mistystripe looked at them cautiously. After a few minutes, Mistystripe allowed them to go in the den. After explaining the whole situation, Darkstar let them stay.

**Because I didn't update yesterday, here's a little story!**

**Shadowkit's Story!**

It started before Shadowkit had meet Moonpaw. Shadowkit sighed. Lilykit and Graykit had ran after Shadowstripe and they hadn't come back. Only Sandfur and Lightkit were there. Lightkit was a white she-cat with brown eyes, but on her left leg there was a tiny mark on it. She was born a few minutes ago. Lilykit was a brown she-cat with lily blue eyes. Graykit was a graytom with faint dark gray stripes and amber eyes. Shadowkit looked around quickly, to make sure that nobody was following him. He then ran out. He checked every where; he even sneakily went in Greenstar's den. He started to worry. 'Mum's going to be so mad at me! But Lilykit is the oldest. And Graykit was in the middle. I'm the youngest.' Shadowkit thought. He sighed again, and started to walk around. Suddenly, a tail was swishing in front of him in a calming way. Shadowkit tried to bite it, forgetting about Lilykit and Graykit. When he bit it, a she-cat turned to look at him. It was the new apprentice, Moonpaw. (You know what happened after he bit Moonpaw's tail)

Shadowkit ran out and guess what he saw. Lilykit and Graykit sleeping peacefully. Shadowkit growled.

** Okay I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! PLAESE FORGIVE ME! Also important note. I NEED more warriors for SunClan. YOU can submit your warriors. This is the only time. I will NOT accept all of them. Please do not report me. I'm only accepting 6. So, if you want your cat to be in here, submit it, PM or review. This is the only chapter that is asking for Oc cats. Only today. Bye!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**Crush:**

**History:**

**Other: (like scars, cuts etc.)**

**Additional info: **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**-With Longpaw-**

Longpaw looked around helplessly. He was trapped with no way out. 'Where are MoonClan troops?' Longpaw thought. 'T-They don't want to die here, d-do they?' Longpaw thought with a scared expression. Longpaw layed down with his paws in front of his muzzle. He shut his eyes not wanting to come back.

* * *

**-With Crescent Moon-**

Crescent Moon sighed. It had been a week before they came to SunClan. Lightstreak approached her. "Are you okay?" He mewed, licking himself. Crescent Moon smiled and nodded. He sat next to her. The two sat there in silence. "I know you're Moonpaw." He mewed at last. Moonpaw looked at him, surprised. He smiled at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell them." Lightstreak mewed. Lightstreak leaned into Moonpaw's space, as if he was going to tell her something important. "Is Ravenfur all right?" He asked in a whisper. Moonpaw nodded.

* * *

**-With MoonClan-**

**"**I bring you good news!" Graypelt mewed running to Clan Rock, where other cats were (Greenstar called them). "Ravenfur is expecting kits!" Graypelt mewed, cheerfully. There were mews and meows of happiness (I'll tell you why later). Greenstar smiled. "I also bring you news. Ashpaw has been doing wonderful work keeping the Clan healthy. His mentor, Fireclaw, says he has done enough training to become a warrior. Ashpaw, please step up." Greenstar mewed. Ashpaw shakily got on Clan Rock. She touched his head with her nose. "You are now known as Ashclaw." Greenstar mewed, licking his head as an approval. "Thank you, Greenstar." He mewed, leaving. Greenstar smiled again. 'I wonder how Moonpaw's going.' Greenstar thought.

* * *

**The reason why the cats were happy that Ravenfur was having kits is, because they are in new-leaf and they haven't been having apprentices lately. Don't forget to submit your Oc's!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**-With Longpaw-**

Longpaw opened his eyes. He had heard some yowls and cries from the DarkClan cats. Suddenly, he heard Bluefang yell, "Release Longpaw! Or you shall lose more cats today!"

He heard Lightheart mew in reply, "Fine, but next time we won't let you win so easily." He suddenly faced sunlight. It stung his eyes a bit, but he was happy. MoonClan had not forgotten about him. Once Longpaw stepped out, he ran as fast as he could. Bluefang was right behind him.

When they reached the opening of the den, Longpaw faced Bluefang and mewed, "Thank you. It was horrid down there." Bluefang nodded. When Longpaw and Bluefang entered, Longpaw was tackled down from Yellowheart, and his mother, Spottedflower.

Spottedflower licked her son furiously. "Stop licking me mom, I'm okay." Longpaw mewed, getting out of his mother's grip.

Yellowheart giggled and mewed to him, "You happy to be back home?" Longpaw nodded.

"Where's Moonpaw?" Longpaw asked, looking around. Yellowheart shrugged.

* * *

**-With Crescent Moon (Moonpaw)-**

She sighed. Lightstreak had left after he was called from Mistystripe. She layed down with her paws tucked under her chest. She shut her eyes for a few seconds, and when she opened she yelped with surprise. Darkstar was in front of her with New Moon (Whitepaw). She quickly sat up.

"New Moon has informed me that you wanted to talk to me." Darkstar mewed. Crescent Moon nodded. "Follow me then." Darkstar mewed, before running to his den. Crescent Moon and New Moon followed him. When they were inside his den (which was really roomy), they sat down in front of him.

Crescent Moon cleared her throat and mewed, "LightClan has sent us to try to convince you to help MoonClan and LeafClan from DarkClan's attacks. If MoonClan, LeafClan, and SunClan team up, we can defeat DarkClan. What do you say?"

Darkstar stayed silent. "I will say my answer when I go to the next Gathering." Darkstar mewed. Crescent Moon and New Moon nodded, and was about say their goodbyes, when a jet black tom with amber eyes burst in. Darkstar rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Amberpaw, I spoke to Greenstar, you can be warrior for them." Darkstar mewed. Amberpaw mewed, "Thank you." And he ran off to MoonClan. Moonpaw and Whitepaw said there goodbyes, splinted up and ran home.

When Moonpaw reached MoonClan, the sun had set and it was night. Greenstar was waiting for her. She sniffed her. "You barely smell like SunClan, that's good. Thank you Moonpaw." Greenstar mewed, with a smile. Moonpaw entered the apprentices' den and was glad that Longpaw was back home. As she layed down in her nest, she thought she saw movement next to her. Curiosity poked at her, tempting her to see what was next to her. Moonpaw shook it off and fell asleep.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SORRY! **


	13. Chapter 12 The fox and Amberpaw!

**Chapter 12**

**-With Moonpaw-**

Moonpaw woke up and it was still night time. She sighed. Suddenly, she felt something staring at her. She turned her head to the side, where she felt like someone was staring at her. Even though it was dark, Moonpaw could still make out two amber eyes. 'Amber eyes?' Moonpaw thought, getting up. The figure took a step back. But, it fell down. Moonpaw brought her face closer to the figures. "Who are you?" Moonpaw whispered. The figure continued to stare at her.

"Follow me and I will show you." The figure mewed, getting up and running out of den, quietly. Moonpaw followed him. When they were outside of the den, Moonpaw saw who he was.

He had a jet black pelt with amber goldenish eyes and a white slash mark on his chest. "I'm Amberpaw." Amberpaw mewed. "Um, isn't that a girl name?" Moonpaw asked. Amberpaw glared at her. "I know." He mewed harshly.

Moonpaw looked down. She had seen him in SunClan territory and now, made fun of him by accident. She sighed and looked up to see Amberpaw with wide eyes. A dark shadow was moving towards Amberpaw. A fox. Moonpaw took a step back, fear consuming her entire body. The fox looked to the side and spotted Moonpaw. It took a step back and leaped into the air.

Moonpaw stayed where she was, scared. Amberpaw ran and stepped in front of her. Before Moonpaw could stop him, Amberpaw fell down to the ground with a loud thud. The fox snarled and was about to pounce on him again, but Moonpaw had snapped back, angry. She unsheathed her claws and pounced on the fox. The fox yelped and tried to get her off. Moonpaw stayed where she was, digging her claws in further. She then gave the fox a death bite, right on the neck. The fox collapsed and Moonpaw got off.

Graypelt jumped out of nowhere and yelled over her shoulder, "Bluefang! They're over here!" Bluefang appeared next to Graypelt with a surprising calm Greenstar. "Do you not know how dangerous it is at night!?" Bluefang yelled.

But Moonpaw paid no attention. She padded over to Amberpaw who was trying to get up. Graypelt took notice of this and ran to help him. Graypelt studied him, before sighing. "He might not make it." She announced.

***Gasp!* Amberpaw might not make it. Sorry for not updating a lot! I had writers block, but watching warrior vids brought me inspiration! Review Please! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**-With Moonpaw- **

Moonpaw just stared blindly ahead. She had almost died. She had heard rumors from other cats that a fox could take down 2 cats by itself (A.N I don't know if this is real). Graypelt had taken Amberpaw to the Medicine Cat den and right now, Bluefang was trying to make Moonpaw talk. Greenstar just stared at Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw." Greenstar mewed calmly. Moonpaw turned around to face Greenstar. "Can you please tell Bluefang and I why you and Amberpaw were out here this late?" Greenstar asked. Moonpaw looked down and stared to roll a pebble around. She just couldn't tell them that it was Amberpaw's idea. If she told them that it was his idea, he could get kicked out. "I-It was my idea Greenstar. I wanted to get some time alone and I woke him up by accident. I'm sorry." Moonpaw mewed, head still down. Bluefang sighed. Greenstar was quiet then mewed to Moonpaw, "Moonpaw you are punished by serving the elders' for a whole moon starting tomorrow."

Moonpaw silently nodded her head then went to the apprentices' den to sleep.

**~The next day…..**

Moonpaw woke up and remembered she had to serve the elders'. She got up and went to the fresh kill pile, got some fresh kill, ate it quickly then went to the elders' den. Lionstorm was still sleeping and Silvereye was washing herself. Moonpaw padded over to Silvereye and thought, 'What do I do now?' Silvereye, who seemed to know what Moonpaw was thinking, mewed "Can you replace the moss from mine, it's very wet." Moonpaw nodded and bit the moss bed with her fangs. 'Yuck! It's soaking wet, disgusting.' She thought, but tried not to show a sour face.

As she dragged the moss bed, Amberpaw came hobbling out with Graypelt behind. Graypelt was too busy mixing herbs to notice Amberpaw watching Moonpaw. Suddenly, Shadowpaw appeared out of nowhere in front of Moonpaw, causing her to fall down with wet moss on her. Amberpaw hobbled as fast as he could to her. "Moonpaw, are you okay?" He mewed, worry clouding his eyes. Moonpaw sighed and when Amberpaw tried to make eye contact, she turned her head. She picked herself up and the moss, with the help of Shadowpaw.

When she was outside the camp, she dropped the moss and went to find some. As she searched, she noticed two black shapes moving in the trees. "Hello?" Moonpaw mewed uneasy. "Hi Moonpaw!" A black tom with a brown underbelly burst out. It was Whitepaw. She sighed in relief. "She's pretty for a Clan cat." A new voice mewed. "Oh, be quiet Forestpaw!" A sleek black tom with dark green eyes came out. "Not my fault she's cute. Too bad she's in a Clan." Forestpaw mumbled. Both Moonpaw and Whitepaw sighed. "So, where were you?" Moonpaw asked. "I was were I lived, Blood Woods. I decided to come visit you, but Forestpaw wanted to come." He mewed. Moonpaw opened her mouth when she remembered her duties.

"Sorry guys, I have to get moss beds for the elders'. It's my punishment for sneaking out. I was too curious about meeting Amberpaw." She mewed, about to leave to find some. "Wait, his name is Amberpaw right? Was he a SunClan cat?" Moonpaw froze and slowly nodded. Forestpaw growled. "He's my twin brother." Forestpaw mewed, anger in his voice.

**Sorry that's been awhile. I'm trying to update everyday again! Review, Fav/Follow!**


End file.
